Charmed: Season 9 Normailty
by WhiteTigerRanger
Summary: After the final battle with Billie and Christy the sisters finally have a shot at a normal life but how will they cope when all they know is demon fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Normality

_Two Months have passed since Piper, Phoebe and Paige fought Billie and Christy. Hardly any demons have attacked and for once the sisters are enjoying a normal life._

_Manor_

_Piper was busy making breakfast in the kitchen for her kids and Leo, meanwhile Leo was upstairs getting Wyatt and Chris dressed._

Piper enters the hallway and shouts up to Leo.

Piper: Breakfast is ready

Leo: Ok be down shortly.

Leo: Hey buddy you want to orb me and Chris downstairs.

Wyatt: Yeah.

_In a swirl of blue orbs Wyatt, Leo and Chris leave the bedroom and find themselves in the dinning room._

Leo: Ssh, follow me.

Leo takes Wyatt and Chris and hides in the conservatory.

Piper enters the dinning room and shouts up to Leo again.

Piper: Leo Breakfast is ready come on.

Just as she heads back into the kitchen, Leo emerges from the conservatory hides in the dinning room.

Leo: Hey There is no need to shout you know.

_Pipers not seeing Leo and the kids hiding in the dinning room jumps and nearly drop the tray of juice and toast she was carrying._

Piper: _(Smirking)_ Leo, don't do that. Hey Wy did daddy tell you to make mummy jump.

Wyatt: Yeah

Leo: _(laughing)_ Hey you're not meant to tell her buddy.

Piper: _(laughing)_ Good boy Wyatt, now who wants Juice.

Once everyone was seated at the table with their breakfasts, Leo tries to broach a sensitive subject.

Leo: Piper, have you heard from Billie?

Piper: Leo, please not now.

Leo: I know you can't forgive her Piper but hasn't she suffered enough. She killed her own sister to protecting you and your sisters.

Piper: _(Sighs)_ I know, I know, Christy manipulated her and its not that I cant forgive her I can its just no matter what I can't forget and I don't know if I can trust her again.

Leo: It's going to be hard Piper but we are the only family she has left.

Piper: I get that Leo I honestly do. Ok I'll try but I am not promising anything.

Leo: I understand. Have you seen or heard anything form Phoebe or Paige recently.

Piper: Not recently, Phoebe's been busy with work and being happily married while Paige has been embracing her White lighter duties.

Leo: Well perhaps it's time we all had a family dinner.

Piper: I think your right.

Leo: _(smiling)_ aren't I always?

Piper: _(laughing)_ Sometimes.

_Bay Mirror_

_Phoebe is working on her column, trying to find an answer to one of her writers question, so caught up in her work, she didn't notice Elise standing in her door way._

Elise: Phoebe, Phoebe you ok?

Phoebe: Oh sorry Elise, I was lost in thought. What can I do for you?

Elise: It's more of what I can do for you.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Elise: Is everything ok, I mean you're spending nearly all your time in this office these days.

Phoebe: I'm ok thanks Elise. I'm just trying to make up for all the times I had to leave to go home that's all.

Elise: You know you don't have to though Phoebe. Regardless of family emergencies you always handed in your column in on time and it's always better than the previous one.

Phoebe: Thank you Elise.

Elise: Don't mention it, now go home and spend some time with your new husband.

Phoebe: Ok but phone me if you need anything.

Elise: I will. Now go already.

_Police Precinct _

_Henry was in his office sorting out paper work for ones of his parole's when Paige orbed into his office._

Paige: Hey, How's it going?

Henry: Paige, what do you think you're doing? What if someone saw you orb in here?

Paige: Sorry but I don't have much time.

Henry: What's wrong?

Paige: I need to get my charge into a safe house as soon as possible.

Henry: What about the Manor?

Paige: I can't plus it's not a demonic problem. My charge is a future white lighter, she agreed to help the police and testify against one of the local mobs, but the police won't offer her any kind of protection.

Henry: If the police won't help her, I'm not sure I can Paige.

Paige: Please, you have to at least try, her names Hannah Black.

Henry: I'll see what I can do. Why don't you try Phoebe and Piper there could be a magical solution to this.

Paige: I knew there was a reason why I love you.

_With a quick hug Paige left Henry's office and headed for the manor._

_Phoebe's Condo_

Phoebe: Coop, Coop you here.

_In a flash of pink light Coop materializes in front of phoebe._

Coop: What's wrong? Demons haven't already attacked have they?

Phoebe: Oh no nothing like that.

Coop: So what's wrong?

Phoebe: Nothing, Elise sent me home to spend some time with my new husband.

Coop: Really and what do you have in mind?

Phoebe: A Surprise.

_Manor _

_Piper and Leo were in the kitchen cleaning up the breakfast things when Paige orbed in._

Paige: Hi Guys.

Leo: Nice to finally see you again Paige.

Paige: I know sorry bout that.

Piper: It's alright as long as you and Henry can back it here tonight for dinner.

Paige: Of course we can.

Piper: Good about seven ok with you.

Paige: Sure, but first I might need your help.

Piper: What's up?

Paige: My charge is being targeted by a local Mob for agreeing to help the police, thing is she's a future white lighter and the police aren't offering any protection.

Leo: What about Henry?

Paige: I already been to see him, he suggested that their might be a magical solution, so I came here.

Piper: Well it won't hurt to look; I'll see what I can find.

Paige: Thanks guys. Oh is Phoebe and Coop coming tonight?

Leo: Yeah they should be I just got to invite them.

Paige: Ok well I'll see you guys later tonight, thanks again.

_With one final wave Paige orbed out of the manor and went to find her charge._

Leo: Well I'll go and set the boys down and then phone Phoebe and Coop.

Piper: Ok I'll go and look in the book of shadows and see if I can find anything to help Paige.

_Piper made her way to the attic and began searching the book of shadows._

_Leo walked in to the dinning room where Wyatt and Chris were sitting at the table. Wyatt was just about to orb a piece of toast at Chris when Leo walked in. _

Leo: Hey Buddy you weren't about to orb that at your brother were you.

Wyatt: No

Leo: _(laughing)_ well that's good to hear, come on little guys lets get you something to play with.

_Once Leo settled the boys down he picked up the phone and dialled Phoebe's mobile number._

Phoebe: Hello

Leo: Hiya Pheebs

Phoebe: Hey Leo, What's Up?

Leo: Well Piper and I decided we should have a family meal tonight and catch up, Can you and Coop come.

Phoebe: Of course we'll come. What time is Piper doing dinner for?

Leo: About seven.

Phoebe: Ok well we will see you then.

Leo: Ok I'll let Piper know.

_The rest of the day went by quite quickly; Henry had no luck trying to get Police protection for Paige's charge, Piper also didn't fair well with the book of shadows. About four, Piper started getting the dinner ready for tonight, Leo help in setting the table._

_At about half past six Coop and Phoebe teleported into the front room of the manor._

Coop: Hello anyone here?

_Hearing Coop, Piper enters the front room._

Piper: Hey guys your early.

Phoebe: yeah well we thought we haven't seen you guys for awhile we would come and see if you need any help. Plus it gives us a chance to catch up.

Piper: Sure, Coop could you see if Leo needs any help upstairs.

Coop: Sure.

Piper: Thanks, Pheebs you're with me.

_Kitchen_

Piper: So how's married life treating this time around?

Phoebe: _(laughs) _it's great, Coops great, he defiantly knows how to treat a woman.

Piper: _(laughs) _well he is a cupid Pheebs.

Phoebe: And what a cupid he is.

Piper: _(laughing) _Well I'm happy for you.

_Upstairs_

_Leo was having trouble getting the boys ready for dinner, just as Coop enters Wyatt orbs his shirt into the bin_

Coop: Hey Leo looks like you could do with a hand.

Leo: Hey Coop, a hand would be appreciated.

Coop: No worries, hey Wyatt I take it you didn't like that shirt daddy found you.

Wyatt: Yeah

Coop: _(whispering) _I don't blame you its horrible.

_Wyatt started giggling _

Coop: Why don't we find you another one?

Wyatt: Yeah.

_Coop and Wyatt go through the draws until Coop picks out a shirt that Wyatt likes. With little fuss Coop helps Wyatt put on his new shirt._

Leo: _(sighs) _How do you do it?

Coop: Kids seem to love me.

Leo: _(laughing)_ Thanks.

Coop: Don't mention it.

Leo: So how are things going with Phoebe?

Coop: Things are really good.

Leo: I'm glad that it's working out for you both.

Coop: Thanks.

_Downstairs Hallway_

_Piper and Phoebe were talking when Phoebe noticed that it was five to seven._

Phoebe: Paige and Henry are cutting it fine aren't they?

Piper: Yes they are.

_Piper than calls out to Paige _

Piper: Paige if you and Henry don't get here in two minutes, I'll permanently switch your and Henrys bodies.

_In a violent flash of blue orbs a very flushed Paige and Henry appeared._

Piper: _(giggling) _OH

Phoebe: _(smirking) _Did we interrupt something?

Paige: Yes you could say that.

Henry: Ah Piper you can't really switch our bodies permanently could you.

Piper: Truth be told I'm not sure, but we can pretty much do anything so yeah its possible.

Henry: _(gulps) _Well from previous experiences I'll try to avoid that from happening.

_Piper, Paige and Phoebe start laughing hysterically leaving Henry looking confused_.

Henry: What's so funny?

Paige: Oh Henry, Piper would never do that; she just likes to scare us once in awhile.

Henry: _(laughs) _Well its safe to say Piper you certainly did that.

_Just then Leo came down stairs carrying Chris while Coop followed behind with Wyatt. _

Leo: What's so funny?

Coop: yeah what did we miss?

Phoebe: I'll fill you in over dinner.

Piper: Speaking of dinner, everyone take a seat it will be ready shortly.

_Everyone took their place at the table while Leo and Piper brought in the dinner._

Henry: Wow.

Paige: You trying to feed the five thousand or something Piper.

Piper: Very funny. It's been awhile since we all sat down and had a family dinner, and with everything that's happened in the last year we never really got to celebrate your weddings. So I thought I'll make this one special.

Phoebe: That's Sweet thank you Piper.

Paige: Yeah thanks Piper it means a lot.

_As everyone was enjoying the meal Paige decides to see if either Henry or Piper had any luck with her charge. _

Paige: Hey guys did you have any luck trying to sort out any protection for my charge.

Henry and Piper: No Sorry.

Phoebe: What's this?

Paige: My charge needs a safe house for awhile and the Police didn't help her.

Henry: I tried but it was out of my hand sorry.

Piper: Same here there was nothing in the book of shadows.

Phoebe: Then why not give her a new identity like we did when we faked our deaths.

Leo: it might work.

Paige: Actually I think it might, we could do it just long enough to keep her safe until the trial. Thanks guys

Piper: Don't mention it, that's what we are here for. One more thing though.

Paige: Sure what is it?

Piper: Well since you and Phoebe have moved out, I've thought about redecorating. I was also thinking about turning your rooms into a play room for Wyatt and Chris and an office for me and Leo. I just wanted to run it by you guys first.

Paige: I think it's a good idea; you can't have all of the boy's toys in your room for ever.

Phoebe: I agree plus an office will be good for both of you.

Piper: Thank You.

Henry: Hey Piper how's the club doing?

Piper: Not to bad actually, I still have some work to do but it's nearly done.

Henry: Well if you ever need a hand, don't hesitate to give me a call.

Piper: Thank You, I'll bare that in mind.

_Meanwhile Leo and Coop were talking._

Coop: Leo how's magic school coming along.

Leo: We have finally managed to protect it so demons can't use it again but we still need to cleanse it of all its evil, plus re-hire teaching staff.

Coop: We'll I'll be happy to teach some classes if you want.

Phoebe: Really?

Coop: Yeah of course.

Leo: What about your charges?

Coop: That's not a problem I can sort that out.

Leo: Thanks I'll look forward to it

_Once everyone finished their main course Piper brought in the desert. Before dishing up desert Piper gets everyone's attention._

Piper: I would like to propose a toast, here is to a normal life or as close to normal as we can get.

Everyone: Here, Here.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of Billie

_The Manor_

_Piper and Leo were in the kitchen clearing up the left over's from last night._

Leo: Last night went well.

Piper: Yeah it was nice to catch up with everyone, now that we are demon lite we've all gone are separate ways.

Leo: True, but no matter what you guys are apart of each other, you've all gone through too much to split apart now.

Piper: I know and part of me enjoys the space. I'm just finding it hard to get used to not having Phoebe and Paige around all the time. Anyways have you considered Coops offer to teach at magic school?

Leo: Yeah I think he will have a lot to offer the kids, but before that we need to cleanse the school of all the evil that took place there.

Piper: Well maybe Paige, Phoebe and I can help with that.

Leo: I'll appreciate it. Have you thought about Henry's offer?

Piper: Yeah I'm going to except his help. But his Parole job comes first.

Leo: Ok well I better be off to Magic School, if you need me just call and I'll ask one of the elders to orb me home.

Piper: Ok. I have booked an elf nanny today as I need to be at P3.

Leo: Well I'll see you later, take care.

_Down Town San Francisco_

_Billie was walking around aimlessly trying to find a place to crash._

_P.O.V_

_I can't believe I killed Christy and will all that's happened the Sisters won't even talk to me. Not that I blame them, why can't I find anywhere to stay. I could find somewhere with a spell. No I promised myself I wouldn't use magic anymore._

_An hour later and Billie finally found an old warehouse, after searching around for awhile she managed to find an old rest room. Lying down on the old sofa Billie decided to try and get some sleep but then the same images started plaguing her dreams. There was Christy throwing a giant fireball at her and the Sisters. Instinctively she sent the attack back at Christy with her telekinesis; Christy's screamed filled the room before turning to ashes. _

_Tears rolled down Billie's face._

_POV_

_I can't take this anymore, no-one cares what happens to me so why should I bother. _

_Bay Mirror_

_Elise saved her work and then closed down her computer, leaving her office she made her way over to Phoebe. _

Elise: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hi Elise, what can I do for you?

Elise: I need to head out for awhile. Can you hold the fort for me?

Phoebe: Of course.

Elise: Thank you Phoebe.

_Leaving Phoebe's office Elise made her way to the car park. As she unlocks the door to her car she pulls out a letter from San Francisco Lawyers. _

_Henry's Apartment. _

_Paige was preparing herself. She decided to tell her charge about magic and the identity spell she has made for her. Then a pair of arms wrapped round her torso pulling her into a hug. _

Henry: You ready to tell Hannah about Magic.

Paige: I think so, I thought I might try the truth spell first she how she takes it.

Henry: No Paige you don't need the truth spell. You just need to believe in yourself. Plus if Hannah is meant to do good then she will belie, but it won't be right away you need to give her a bit of time.

Paige: (smiling) Thank You, your right. I better go.

Henry: Your welcome and take care.

Paige: Bye.

_Paige orbed out of the living room leaving Henry to his thoughts. Seconds later she was outside Hannah's apartment. Paige knocked on the door and waited for an answer a few minutes passed and still nothing._

Paige: Hannah, Hannah you there?

_Not getting any replies Paige tried to open the door not wanting to orb and risk exposing herself to soon. The door opened with ease; once she entered she saw that the place was ransacked. _

Paige: Oh god. Hannah?

Paige searched the apartment careful not to leave any finger prints after ten minutes Paige gave up and decided to phone Henry.

Paige: Pick up, Pick up

Henry: Hello

Paige: Oh god Henry.

Henry: Paige, what's wrong?

_Paige tells Henry about Hannah._

Henry: Ok I'll inform the department right away.

Paige: Thank you, I'm going to head to P3 and talk to Piper.

Henry: Ok, be careful though

Paige: I Will.

_P3_

_Piper was out back sorting the stock out that she needed for opening tonight when Paige orbed in. _

Piper: Paige don't do that you scare me. Paige what's wrong?

Paige: My Charge, Hannah she missing?

Piper: You sure?

Paige: Yeah her place was ransacked it was a mess.

Piper: Sounds like whoever she gave evidence against has found her. You need to phone Henry.

Paige: I already have. I just don't think we have much time.

Piper: Ok well we could try scrying for her, but we will need something personal of hers.

Paige: I'll get that, you head back to the manor and let Phoebe know.

Piper: OK.

_Paige orbed out and straight back to Hannah's apartment to find something to use. While Piper locked up the club and headed home. _

_Manor_

_Ten minutes later and Piper walked into the family home. _

Piper: Leo, I need you home now.

In a furry of blue orbs Leo materialised in the hallway.

Leo: What's Wrong Piper?

Piper: Paige's charge has been kidnapped, Henry already knows but I agreed to help find her.

Leo: Ok I'll send the nanny home and look after the boys.

Piper: Thanks also could you phone Phoebe, I'm going to look in the book of shadows

Leo: Sure.

_Piper heads up to the attic to consult the book while Leo phoned Phoebe and informed her of what's happened. _

Pheebs: I wish I could help Leo but Elsie has gone out and left me in charge I just can't leave.

Leo: Its ok Pheebs don't worry I'm sure Paige and Piper can manage.

Pheebs: Keep me updated?

Leo: Of course.

_After ending the phone call with Phoebe, Leo made his way upstairs to the boy's room._

Leo: Is everything alright?

Nanny: Oh Sir, I didn't realise you was home. Yes everything is fine.

Leo: I'm Glad. Its looks like I'm going to be here for awhile, why don't you trake the rest of the day off.

Nanny: You sure? I can stay.

Leo: Its fine we'll call if we need you.

Nanny: Ok, thank you sir.

_With a final bow the nanny disappeared from the manor. Leo then turned on the baby monitor and took the receiver with him to the attic. _

Leo: Oh Hi Paige.

Paige: Hi Leo

Leo: Any Luck?

Piper: None. Scrying for her isn't working.

Leo: Paige have u tried sensing her.

Paige: Yeah but I can't get anything it's like she totally off my radar.

Leo: They only place she can be then is the underworld.

Piper: But how? I mean this isn't a demonic attack.

Paige: I don't know but I may have a spell that can get us to her. Piper I need to hold your hand.

_Piper steps away from the book and head over to Paige. _

_Hand in Hand Paige starts chanting the spell._

_In this time and place _

_Create a door from out of space_

_Take me to my hearts desire _

_Bring forth a door of fire. _

_A rectangle of fire appears in the middle of the room once it fades out a door appears. On the other side is a girl gagged and bound. _

Piper: Wow that was impressive Paige.

Paige: Thanks. Hey I think that's Hannah.

Piper: Good lets go.

Leo: Be careful.

_Underworld._

_Paige and Piper were hiding behind a wall or rocks._

Piper: (whispers) We need a plan.

Paige: How about we wait until its clear then grab Hannah.

Piper: Sounds good.

_But before the called even move a tall dark figure entered the room. Piper and Paige decided to follow him and see if they could figure out what was happening. At the end of the room he stopped at what looked like an alter. _

Paige: Oh god.

Piper: What?

Paige: I think he might be a witch.

Piper: So why kidnap Hannah?

Paige: I don't know. We need to check out the alter.

_Paige and Piper waited until the coast was clear once no one was around they ran towards the alter_.

Piper: What is this stuff?

Paige: Look a book of shadows.

Piper: Oh god.

Paige: He's planning on sacrificing Hannah. But why?

Piper: Why else more power of course.

_Attic._

_Back at the manor Leo was watching the sisters through the doorway. He saw everything that the sisters saw. As soon as he realised the plan he ran downstairs and called for the nanny. In an instant the nanny reappeared. _

Nanny: You called Sir?

Leo: Can you keep an eye on the boys and make sure no one enters the attic.

Nanny: Of course.

Leo: Thank you, I need to go and talk to Phoebe.

Phoebe: No need.

Leo: I thought you were busy at the office.

Phoebe: Elise came back and we have a problem.

Leo: What's wrong?

Phoebe: I received a letter just now it's from Billie, she's going to try and commit suicide.


End file.
